Flight 101
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: Who says a nine hour flight couldn't be fun? TK and Kari, they never knew each other before the flight, and after the things that have happened is it just a coincidence? Or are there no coincidences? I'll let you fill in the rest... Takari
1. A meeting like no other

Flight 101

Hey guys, I know I should be working on my other stuff and not starting a new story but I couldn't help it. This story is going to be different from some of my other ones, you've been warned. Like always I have a beginning and an end, I'm hoping that the rest is good, a few ideas here and there so I hope this is good.

I haven't written in a while, so you'll have to excuse me, I'm a but rusty

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Snow Patrol's Chasing cars

Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Flight 101**

**Chapter 1: A meeting like no other**

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

* * *

TK's alarm went wild as it rang to wake him up. The time read 6:30. TK drowsily woke up and hit his alarm clock with a thud. "What's up with this clock? Why am I awake this early? And its still spring break!"

"Come on TK hurry up! We're going to be late" he heard the voice of his older brother Matt banging on the door.

"Why? It's only six thirty!"

"What are you talking about?! It's almost eight thirty"

TK pondered this for a moment before staring at his clock once more. He locked at the door, the at the clock, once more he did this before banging his clock and the time then read eight thirty, the time his brother had just told him.

"Shoot…"

XXX

"Kari, honey is your stuff almost ready?" the voice of an older woman came.

"Almost mom" Kari called from her hotel room.

The flushing of a toilet could be heard and a heavy-eyed, messy haired Tai walked out and collapsed onto one of the beds in the hotel.

"You can't fall asleep Tai" Kari stated as Tai kept dozing off. When he didn't respond Kari continued her lecture, "We'll be going soon, have you even started packing"

"Tai's head immediately popped up, "Going? Where?" were the only words he spoke.

"Home doofus" Kari said as she rolled her eyes.

Tai made and 'O' with his mouth and immediately jumped off the bed and piled his clothes into his bag.

XXX

TK wheeled his bag over to the people in charge of baggage, tired he walked slowly away while his parents got their boarding passes. He found a nice chair and sat down, slowly he drifted off into a light sleep, hearing all the sounds around him; planes taking off, bags being wheeled around, a mother shouting at her young children for some or another reason, yip, this was definitely an airport.

He felt someone come and sit next to him, warily, he opened his left eye to see who it was. As he suspected it was none other than his older brother Matt. Matt lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, check her out" he said in admiration as he stared at a brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a face of an angel.

"Stop staring" TK said, both his eyes still closed.

"How do you know-"

"I just know how you are with girls, why should this one be any different from all the others that you've gawked at?"

"Trust me, this one is… wow" was what Matt could only say.

TK turned to face his brother as he opened his eyes unbelievingly. He turned his glance towards an angel, a girl whose beauty surpasses all. Not believing what he was seeing he blinked a few times, then again some more. She didn't disappear. To think, he almost missed this.

She turned to look his way, HIS WAY! _She's looking at me! What must I do_ he panicked, but continued to stare into her hazel nut eyes. Eventually she broke his gaze when someone called her, _what an adventure _he thought.

XXX

Kari felt kind of awkward with the two blondes staring at her, especially since Tai kept teasing her about it, but after wrestling with herself she came to the conclusion that they were kinda cute, especially the younger one. His baby blue eyes just made her want to melt away, but she couldn't do that, not in front of Tai without being mocked for the rest of her life.

Who was he? Doesn't matter, chances are they'll never see each other again, there's about a one in a million chance that they'll ever set eyes on each other. The world is a big place, and they hardly know each other, actually, they don't know anything about the other.

_But that doesn't stop me from wondering- what if?_ Kari pondered

XXX

After getting their lunch and preparing for the rather long flight to California, America from Japan the TK and his family waited for the plane to be ready.

Alright, maybe you need a bit of back round into what's actually going on. TK's parents got divorced when he and his brother were very small, about six and four years old. Matt went with his father, TK with their mom. As Matt and TK got older they began to see more of each other as their parents hate for one another toned down. Now TK's sixteen, turning seventeen in a couple of months, and Matt in eighteen. For the past four years these two families' have been going on an overseas trip to connect with each other again, but this one will be very different.

They began announcing that they were allowed to board the plane. First business class, the economy, which is divided into eight. TK looked at his boarding pass, set eight, _boy do I feel lucky right now_. As the called for him and his family to board he began his decent. Down the stairs, check the bags… again, more stairs, and down a slope into the plane, where they checked his ticket once more and pointed him in the general direction of where he was sitting, though he already knew, they always sit in the back.

"You ready for another super long flight?" Matt asked

TK shook his head and continued forward when he saw the strangest thing… her.

XXX

Well now that you've heard TK's side of things, I suppose you want to know how everything works with the Kamiya family. Tai and Matt used to be best friends, but after the divorce they never saw each other because Matt and his father moved away to Kyoto.

Only recently did they start going overseas, for the experience, or more, to experience it as a family. Tai was turning nineteen in only a month and in his first year of varsity, for the parents, it was a way of keeping the family together. Kari was still in school however. Here's the weird thing though, two years after the divorce the Kamiya's moved to Los Angeles because of a business opportunity. They kept in contact with family, but that was it, they came over to surprise Tai and Kari's grandmother for her birthday. Now they were headed home to start the new semester at school in little over a week.

The Kamiya family got good seats, on and even better aircraft, touch screens for everyone, even in economy class. Kari chose to sit in the isle seat; her brother always liked the window seat. Their parents took their seats behind them. Kari couldn't seem to get her mind around the incident from earlier, why had she acted the way she did around this boy she'd never met before?

Well all this would be answered shortly, she took out her book, diary and a pen. Kari began scribbling down notes about the mysterious blue eyed boy she'd met. She looked up to see the last person she was expecting to see there…

T.B.C.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, and any ideas you may have would be awesome. Sorry for any grammer errors, I'm working on it, I hope this story truns out to be good, but you guys decide with your reviews.

That's all for now, just remember to review


	2. What a Flight!

Hey guys, I updated this faster than my other stories, I don't know if that's a good thing or not…

Hey guys, once again a slow update, but I'm trying, I stayed up until 2 this morning doing an accounting project and still went to school, wrote a test, got moaned at by a teacher, and experienced a double maths, about an hour and a half, luckily there was a break in between.

Before I start this chapter can I just say how much I hate being delayed in a plane, it sucks, which is probably what my influence was for part of the chapter.

Thanks to all those that reviewed:

Shadowfang2011

Daiguren

Blonde-Eko

SoccerShoppingLove729

ChocPuddTart

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**A/N if you read the unfinished version there it an authors note in bold to say where to begin so you can scroll down to there if you wish otherwise**

Hope you all enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 2: What a flight!**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tai stated impatiently as the whole aircraft turned to see what all the commotion was all about. Kari went a light scarlet for her brother's outburst, but Tai seemed unshaken at all.

TK, being one of the many, also turned back, but not with the same intention as the others, his intension was to sneak another peak at the beauty sitting behind him.

Confused yet? Let me try and make it a little bit clearer for you. Since they arrived on the plane TK and Matt found their seats, which were right in front of the gorgeous stranger he 'met' earlier. Since then they had been sitting for almost an hour, wait I forgot to tell you they had to get off so they could fix something with the air conditioner or something. Next came the toilets, someone broke the one, but according to the pilot it shouldn't be a problem as soon as they get going, clearly he to was under much stress.

Since then TK has been trying to talk to this girl at every opportunity he could get, but has been unsuccessful so far. No one knew his dilemma, which may have been a good thing. Matt was sitting next to him bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the music coming from his i-pod. And she, whoever her name was, was busy writing in her diary or reading a book.

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking"_ came a voice over the intercoms, _"we kindly ask that you buckle your seats, put your tray tables up and bring your seats to the upright position, thanks you… how do you turn this thing off?" _they heard, _"Oh I see"_ and then there was silence. _Amateurs_ TK thought to himself.

XXX

As Kari began buckling her seat belt she noticed the blonde in front of her sneak a quick glimpse at her, he'd been doing that for the past hour or so. It didn't mattered now though; right now the only thing on Kari's mind was getting back home and seeing all her friends again at school in the week to come. Although, something kept nagging her in the back of her mind, something about this boy sitting in the cushioned blue seat in front of her.

Somehow she had to find a way to learn more about him, who he is and what he does, more importantly if he has this effect of all the women he meets. _I've never felt this way about a guy before, especially one I've never met! What am I supposed to do?_

Tai braced himself as the plane started reversing out, _he's like a child_ Kari thought to herself, _a really old, and ugly child_. The plane slowly came to the run way and Kari could feel her stomach clench tighter as they straightened out. It was inevitable what would happen next, as inevitable as the waves crashing against the shore, and the readers providing reviews.

The pilot stared off slowly, they moved forward, _no turning back now_ Kari thought to herself. Normally Kari didn't get scared on flights, so why was she now? Could it be this blonde haired, blue eyed marvel sitting in front of her? Perhaps, perhaps not, all that could be said for sure is that this would be a rough 10hr flight…

XXX

Slowly the flight started up, slowly they accelerated forward and TK felt a burning desire to sneak one more glance at the beauty behind him, but them he'd be to obvious about it, which, quite frankly, might freak her out just a bit, and he has to find out who she is before he scares her off.

TK looked over to Matt who was stiffly looking forward the whole time. It could be concluded that Matt did not like flying. TK looked over at him as soon as he felt their plane gently lift off the ground, Matt hadn't changed his stance at all, in fact some one could say he got even me stiff, if that were possible. Matt gripped the sides of the seat tightly as if his life depended on him not letting go of that chair. Slowly they began to ease off and the plane slowly dipped as it got higher. As this happened Matt gradually loosened up, and in one swift movement plugged his earphones back in and listened to the music offered.

TK smiled as he watched this change in his big brother, from some cool alley cat to the tensed up guy who was afraid to fly, back to being chilled. It would seem that Matt needed his music, it made Matt, well, Matt, but don't quote me on this.

TK looked through the various options that had been offered to him and from this choice he decided he'd rather read his book, I mean, in our busy lives how often do we even get to read books? So TK took this opportunity to read a good book.

XXX

Kari was busy enjoying her movie, Enchanted, when Tai tapped her on the shoulder. She slipped the headphones off before asking, "What is it?"

"I need the bathroom" Tai informed her. Kari unbuckled her seat belt and got up out of her chair so that Tai could pass, "Thank you" he said before power walking to the bathroom.

When Tai got there he was met by a blonde who was also waiting to receive his turn in the lavatory. Tai pouted as he waited his turn behind the blonde, not realising that there was a bathroom on the other side. "This is quite an aircraft" the blonde stated.

"Yeah" Tai said, uninterested in idle chit chat, in fact all he cared about at this moment was taking a leak. "Quite a machine these planes are" Tai said, okay, maybe his English wasn't correct but then again, neither was his bladder.

Tai took a glance at the blonde boy for the first time and could have sworn that he recognized him. The way his hair was so messy, his eyes, could it be, "Matt?" Tai asked.

The boy gave him a confused look, "No, my names TK" how did he know his brothers name? Maybe this brown haired boy knows something, "Do I know you?"

Tai, furrowed his brow, "Probably not" he shook his head when a woman came out of the bathroom.

As TK was about to enter he stopped himself, "You go", he motioned to Tai, "You look like you need it more than I do" TK told him with a smile.

Tai accepted his offer with a nod and dashed into the lavatory at the speed of light.

XXX

I could go on and on about how the next hour or so went, but I think that bore you, the mere thought of it already bores me, so let's get to it then.

Knowing Tai he had fallen asleep along time ago, and for some peculiar reason he wasn't snoring, not even softly, which was quite something, he must have been exhausted.

Unlike her older brother, Kari was unable to sleep; maybe it had something to do with the fact that they blonde in front of her wasn't sleeping either. _Am I afraid of him? Nah, that's not possible._ Little did she know that the next hour may change her life forever.

XXX

**A/N here's where you may continue reading but before you do I just wanted to say how much fun a 4 hour accounting exam isn't, yeah… okay**

XXX

It wasn't the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous or the fact that she kept giving him the 'weirdo' look, okay, maybe that had something to do with it, but more importantly it was the fact that she seemed uncannily familiar to him, and it kept bugging him that he didn't know why.

As he sat back in his comfy seat he tried to think of a way he could introduce himself to her. Thing is, just like most guys, TK had no idea where to start. He barely ever spoke to women, let alone a beautiful young lady like the one sitting behind him. He had to think of something witty, something different than what most guys would do, but what?

As an aspiring writer TK took out his notepad and began scribbling furiously any ideas he may have on how to approach this become of light that kept worrying him in his heart of heart, is soul of souls, his… getting a bit too corny now, TK scratched out the last sentence of his and began writing again.

Just as he got the confidence to finally ask her in, as in, into his life, he he, no one? Okay sorry…

TK had finally built up enough courage to talk to her, whoever she was. As he unbuckled his seat belt Matt began to stir in his chair. His eyes still closed he had no idea where he was as he fell over onto TK's shoulder. Matt immediately shot up and looked around drowsily; he looked over at TK and examined him before stating a rather noted truth, "You aren't teddy"

"No kidding Sherlock Holmes" TK said sarcastically and got out of his seat and headed towards the restroom.

"But my name's not Sherlock Holmes its Matt…" Matt informed his brother as TK continued toward his destination, forgetting his plan to ask about the brunette sitting behind him.

"Matt?!" TK heard a voice coming from a rather familiar voice.

XXX

Kari had been waiting for her chance to use the restroom now. She heard her brother cry out a name but it had been drowned out by the sound of flushing coming from the restroom. The blonde, yes he was called the blonde until she knew his name, was walking over to her. She stared at him until he got closer, turning away to hide her blush, _but why am I blushing_ Kari thought to herself.

The boy noticed her and stood still for a few seconds before continuing towards her. Kari was unsure what to do as whoever was in the bathroom was obviously taking a while to finish up. The blonde stopped at inches away from her, "Hi" he said, "I'm TK" the blonde said.

"Kari" she told him as they shook hands. The man finally walked out of the restroom, "well it was nice meeting you" _finally _Kari thought as she walked into the restroom.

"That was… pretty good" TK said to himself.

* * *

Hello there, so finally finished the chapter, it'll be an interesting next few chapters so buckle your seat belts.

I guess it wasn't really much that I added in the end, but it still felt like a lot...

Hope you all liked it, please send me a review and tell me what you think, any ideas are always welcome to help build this story.

One more week left of exams, and then I got a nice holiday. If I can just say thanks to all of those who reviewed the chapter before I updated it, so thanks.

My bro has got a story up; it's called "The Fanfiction Files" so if you're in a random mood go read it, an angry mood, read it, or happy one read it. It's very random, trust me. Just go onto my profile should be there, his name is Galador in my favourite authors, otherwise look it up in the search

Normally I don't advertise in my stories but heck, while I'm at it, if you're waiting for me to update this story why not try some of my others? Anyway I'm done now.

Till next time guys


	3. A different kind of Journey

Hey guys

Hey guys. How was the last chap? I don't know if you all got notified about the update so just to tell you it has been done.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, generally I mention them but because of the muck up I'll thank you this way, hope that's okay with you guys.

I have a confusion to make, and that is I honestly have very little ideas about this fic, so this isn't some kind of way to get more reviews, this is me saying very simply, "HELP!"

Alright, now let's make like my personality and split, (hehe, good one, sorry, I'll stop now)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Clay Aiken's "The Way"

Here we go, hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3: A different kind of journey**

_Dear AngelofLight_

_My mom, dad, older brother and myself leave for America tomorrow. I'm quite excited about all of us being together again. It's quite funny; as you're getting back home I'm leaving, oh well, I hope your stay in Japan went well and that you enjoyed yourself in this beautiful country._

_Hope we can chat soon, feels like it's been forever,_

_Hope_

XXX

As TK walked back from his expedition he couldn't help but think about his brief encounter with an angel, aka Kari. Still not sure what had happened, still not caring either, he remembered her features in the dim light of the lavatory. The way her hair looked in the glistening light, the way she smiled…

He could hear muttering as he approached his seat. He was shaken from his thoughts as he passed by Kari and smiled kindly. Kari lifted her head from the book she had been reading and smiled. Her reading light just happened to be behind her and caught the top of her head, creating an almost 'halo' effect, making her look even more like the angel she was.

Matt had been talking to the bushy haired boy behind him. The same one who had called… him… "Matt?"

"Oh, hey TK." Matt continued speaking when realization hit him like a brick wall, "This is my old friend, Tai"

"Yeah we met" TK stated bluntly.

"Oh, well I don't know if you remember him, but we used to be best friends back in the day" Matt informed his little brother

"Back in the day, you make me feel old Ishida"

"But you are old, you're like a relic" Matt joked

"Ey, you're older than me, so that must make you," Tai pondered for a while, "a fossil!" he exclaimed.

The two old friends hollered at what Tai said. TK glanced over at Kari who just rolled her eyes as the two boys continued to laugh. "How come I don't remember you?" TK asked her. Kari looked up from the book she had been reading, "You seemed familiar, I just wasn't sure why until now" he said.

"We moved away a long time ago. I hardly remember Japan from my early years" she informed him.

"I guess that's a good enough reason" TK stated as his eyes travelled to the book Kari was busy reading, "What's that?" he curiously asked.

"Oh, just a book I've been reading" Kari said shyly.

"There are lots of books, what's this one about?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well" Kari got into her teacher mode, "it's quite silly really. Promise you won't laugh?" Kari asked him, unsure of his intentions.

"Cross my heart" he told her

"It's a mystery book, you know, with detectives and murder"

"Oh, so you're quite the little adventurer?"

Kari giggled, "You could call it that."

There was a pause as the two of them looked at one another, staring deeply into the others mysterious yet familiar eyes. They were so absorbed in each other that didn't notice that their brothers had ceased to laugh. Tai and Matt were silent as they saw how their siblings reacted to one another. Slowly TK held out his arm, with his open palm in front of Kari. It seemed almost natural, like and instinct, Kari took her hand to meet his, and it felt, so right. (**A/N** while editing this I felt compelled to say that it's like what Tarzan and Jane did when they met for the first time in the Tarzan Movie, which I don't own, just had to clarify that)

They remained that way, just, staring at one another, not even stopping to blink, for the fear the other might vanish. It was quiet on the plane, but there was a distinct mumbling in the background. Matt had lifted himself out of his seat to see what it was, and what he saw, he didn't think he'd ever see happen on a plane. Just a few rows in front of him there was a man, down on one knee, next to a woman. He was saying something and the woman looked as though she was about to burst into tears as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. As he opened the maroon coloured velvet box the woman screamed "YES!" and jumped out of her seat, got onto the floor and hugged her new fiancé. This was just enough to break TK and Kari of their trance. They blushed slightly and turned to see what all the commotion was all about.

Everyone was "Awing" and began cooing the couple. As they rose to their feet applause erupted throughout the whole aircraft. The couple blushed slightly and the man thanked them. Congratulations were flying; literally, people were throwing pieces of paper if they were quite far from the couple. Matt, however, had a unique way of congratulating them.

"Does anyone have a guitar on them?" Matt asked as he got out of his seat.

"I do" one man said as he went to fetch it from the cupboards above him.

He handed Matt his guitar and Matt nodded in thanks. Matt quickly tuned the guitar whilst walking up to the couple. "I just wrote a song, and well, I don't really know how to explain it, but I think it suits the occasion, kinda" he told them as they smiled and he began the song.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight  
There's something 'bout the way that  
I can't take my eyes off you  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite  
Maybe it's the way that  
I get nervous when you're around  
And I want you to be mine  
And if you need a reason why..._

TK got out of his seat and held out his hand. Kari graciously accepted and got out of her chair. He pulled her into a hug as they began dancing slowly to the song. Slowly others joined in as Matt continued with the song.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way_

Matt smiled as the couple got out of their chair and were also dancing. He looked over to see even his parents had gotten up. "Reminds me of when you proposed to me" Ms Takashi said as his dad chuckled and they continued their dance.

_Oh, oh  
You feel it in the way_

_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind  
There's something 'bout the way that  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
Oh, baby, it's the way that  
It makes me feel to see you smile  
And the reasons, they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same_

Even Tai and his parents were dancing. Tai had found a girl about his age to dance with. TK and Kari were silent as the danced to the song. An unexplainable feeling came over the two of them, though they'd never admit it. Right now, all that mattered was this moment in time, this moment when memories are made.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way_

_Oh, oh  
You feel it in the way_

_I can't put my fingers on  
Just what it is  
That makes me love you  
You know, baby  
So don't ask me to describe  
I get all choked up inside  
Just thinking 'bout the way_

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way_

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way_

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way  
You feel it in the way  
_

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight  
There's nothing more to say than  
I feel it in the way_

As the song slowly ended the couple and other dancers went to their seats, thanking Matt for his song.

TK and Kari had finally found each other, and lived happily, ever, after…

My heart longs to say these words, but to mix emotion with the truth is sadly not how I work. Unfortunately good things do come to an end, and as the plane touched down TK and Kari knew that this would probably be the last chance that they would ever see one another. They sat on one of the benches of LAX and waited for their baggage. Soon, this became nothing but a memory as they continued their lives.

Kari gave TK one last heartfelt hug and he returned it, never wanting to let go, knowing this could be the end. Matt and Tai gave a firm handshake, also sad having to part from their childhood friend.

As they walked their separate ways TK realised one truth: things change, live goes on, but love, now that will always remain…

XXX

_Dear Hope_

_I had an awesome time in Japan, but the best part was getting back. On the plane I met the most amazing guy, we dance and talked and I hated to have to part ways, we used to be best friends. He even wants to be an author, kinda like you._

_But, that's all over now; I hope you enjoy America, maybe we'll even bump into one another _

_AngelofLight_

* * *

I didn't realise how short that was, wow, sorry, I hope it's okay with you all.

So what you think? I've finished exams now so more time for stories. My brain's a bit fried so if this is bad I apologise.

So TK wants to be an author, Matt; a musician, what do some of you want to be? If enough people respond I have a little secret I'm going to share.

Other than that any pointers would be awesome, ideas always welcomed with open arms. As you can see I'm running dry on them.

Till next time, review


	4. Decision time and bordem

Hey guys, thanks for the response from the last chapter, it was really awesome to see what some of you thought about the chapter

Hey guys, thanks for the response from the last chapter, it was really awesome to see what some of you thought about the chapter.

I sit here, writing this, about to inform you guys of something. I PASSED MY LEARNERS!! So awesome, I was so happy, wow, it was cool, now I just got to get a car. Also, I just finished watching an anime called Eureka Seven, if you haven't seen it watch it, it's pretty awesome, but I think for me, Digimon will always be my first love.

**Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Takarilvr**

**FilleDigitale**

**SoccerShoppingLove729**

**Dream Ablaze**

**BandGeek99**

You're all super awesome, thanks for all your encouragement.

**A/N** Don't worry I still have plenty install for this little story and these two. I tried something different with this chapter, taking a risk, so if you guys like it I'll try again, otherwise I will never speak of it again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon P.S. what's Kari's mom's name?

Well now that that's all been said…

Here we go

* * *

**Chapter 4: Decision time and bordom**

_1 year ago_

_Dear Hope_

_I found this site by accident, and decided to go exploring and look around. I saw your story and decided to try it out, my first story ever on fanfiction, and I loved it so much. You truly are an amazing writer, I'm definitely going to be reading more of your stories, just because their so good._

_Wishing you the best for the future,_

_AngelofLight_

**Present Day**

"Come on Kari, we don't want to hit traffic!" Kari's mom called.

Kari groaned as she unenthusiastically opened her eyes. Turning onto her side she glared at her alarm clock for not waking her up, but more importantly for showing a time that read in red lines "7:00". _What day is it? Monday? Sunday? No, no, it's Monday, I remember now. Two days after I met **him**, and we, parted._

Kari couldn't help but remember the boy she'd met, and the night on the plane, it all seemed so, surreal and, magical even, something that belonged in fairytales; with a princess and the prince that would rescue her from her tower, _but I'm not in a fairytale and I'm no princess either _Kari thought to herself miserably. Slowly she wiped the small tear from her right eye that was forming and forced herself out of bed. _He's probably already forgotten about me anyway, _she told herself as she walked towards the bathroom to shower.

XXX

"Dude, it's brilliant, you have to buy it" A tall, sturdy looking blonde said to a much smaller, younger version.

"Yeah, I guess it is quite beautiful," 3… 2… 1, "I mean impressive," the younger blonde corrected himself.

"Still bummed about your lady friend, Kari, huh TK?"

TK shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so, I just, I just want to see her one more time, just once, just one more time. I can't explain it. I just need one more time"

Matt sighed heavily, "I know how you feel" Matt said and slowly gazed into the morning sky, but immediately was brought back down to earth again, "So you gonna but the shirt or not?" Matt inquired. TK sighed as he pulled out his brown leather wallet, picked up the shirt, and began the procedure of paying for the shirt.

XXX

As Kari slowly walked into one of the huge shopping malls that existed in her area she couldn't stop thinking about him, but you've heard it all before, what I bet you wouldn't be expecting is that as she raised her head to see who was calling her, and as she did that she realised it was someone she recognized. One of her best friends, Yolie, was standing next to the entrance of one of the many clothing stores in the mall.

"Hey old friend, long time no see" Yolie exclaimed loudly as she gave Kari a hug. "How was the trip to home?" Yolie asked her friend as they slowly walked into the shop.

Kari hesitated, knowing that her friend would get worked up and start bouncing around and do what is known as the "happy dance" if she told her about TK. She had to choose her words carefully if she were to make it out of the mall with her dignity still intact. "It was… interesting, but I think…"

"Did you meet any cute boys?" Yolie interrupted.

Once again, Kari hesitated, "Yeah, but only in passing" she said, not wanting to tell her too much.

Yolie glared at her friend, suspecting that there was more, but decided to leave it so that they could get onto more important matters.

**Freeze frame**

You're all probably curious about what could be more important. You remember that all important dance I mentioned earlier? No? Did I even mention it? I can't remember. Sorry, this is what happens to old people like myself. If I didn't then maybe I can clarify that for you.

After the spring break the first Friday the school hosts a dance. It's a dance that could make or break a person's reputation for the rest of their school career. No matter how popular you are; you could have your spotless, popular reputation absolutely crashed in a single night. This dance determines everything for the year ahead. Goals, make ups, break ups, get togethers, and new, steamier relationships, or old ones getting more firey. Obviously none of this was set in stone, but it's just as important as if it was.

Hence, the reason why Kari and Yolie were busy looking through the beautiful, but rather expensive dresses.

**Unfreeze frame**

Kari's mother walked into the shop, "You'd be surprise at how hard it is to find a parking spot in this place" she informed the two girls. She looked around and immediately realised why Kari had invited her along to go shopping. "So, your motives are finally revealed" Kari's mom stated bluntly.

"Mom, I really need your help with this" Kari begged her mother, giving her the all time favourite 'puppy dog pout'.

At hearing her daughters cry for help, Kari's mother couldn't help but be overtaken with that motherly instinct of hers. "Alright, so what do you have in mind?"

Kari and Yolie smiled, "Well…"

XXX

"So boring" Matt exclaimed as the family wondered around one of the many "museum's of natural history" that existed in that area. Although their parents were enjoying it, Matt and TK were busy amusing themselves with a weirdly shape rock. This would be a sign, a sign telling everyone that happened to walk past that they were not just bored, that they were extremely bored.

"I think mom and dad enjoy this place so much because they were around for some of it" TK told his brother as they both snickered. After about five minutes of staring at this one oddly shaped rock they walked towards their parents. "Are we going to be doing this every single day?" TK asked, exhausted from doing nothing at all.

"Don't worry," their dad started, "we have a special surprise for you tomorrow" he said evilly.

"Why does that not sound reassuring in the slightest?" Matt asked as he went pale.

XXX

"It looks good on you Kari, but very pricey for only one night" Mrs Kamiya said gloomily, "let's see if there are any others." Kari sighed as she retreated back into the change rooms. This had been the third shop they'd been into, and she hadn't found a thing. Yolie had found her dress, which looked really pretty on her, almost instantly as she walked into the shop. Kari however, was having trouble. Because of her petite figure many of the dresses wouldn't fit her, and the ones that did were either not suited to the occasion or just really ugly. As she slipped off the baby blue dress she couldn't help but think about these truths.

Slowly she slipped on the next dress. It was a pink one, not really eye catching, but it was still nice. Kari slowly walked out of the change rooms and her mother gave her a look of shock, "I think it's the one, well a couple of changes, but this could work." Kari smiled to herself and inside gave herself a high- five.

_Dear AngelofLight_

_Thanks for your review; it's always an inspiration to an author to hear those words, especially considering I'm not that good. You seem like a nice person, I __**hope**_ _one day we'll get to meet each other, but for now, I __**hope**__ you enjoy some of the many stories I have to offer._

_Regards,_

_Hope_

**T.B.C.**

* * *

So what you all think? The chapters in this story have been quite short, no doubt about it. Did the new way work? Or did it completely flop? Sorry if I'm getting all my terms confused with 'Spring Break' and all that. I didn't describe the dress because well... I don't know EXACTLY what it's gonna look like, but I have a general idea. Plus, it gives rise to an opportuninty for you guys to give me some ideas.

If you were waiting for 'My Guardian Angel' to finally be updated, well it has been, so if you desire you cab go read that.

Not much more to say, other than I hope you enjoyed this, please send me a review on any ideas you may have. I didn't go into to much detail about the dress, that'll come later, plus a spin on this tale. For now, criticism, ideas, compliments, anything is welcome to help make this story better.

I've been working hard lately, but now it's finally time to enjoy the holidays.


	5. Fun Fairs, Barf bags and challenges

**Chapter 5: Fun fairs, barf bags and challenges**

_**6 months ago…**_

_Dear AngelofLight_

_It feels like I've known you forever, just over these past couple of months I feel like I can truly call you my best friend. I hope all the best for you, and that maybe one day your prince charming will come along._

_This story was difficult for me to write under my current circumstances, but I always remember that life's greatest adventures are formed when we walk out the door every morning, and we must live for today, not for tomorrow._

_All the best,_

_Hope_

**Present Day**

"You're joking right?" Matt asked nervously.

"Oh no, we're quite serious" Matt's father stated firmly.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Matt whimpered

"Come on, it's not like it's the end of the world or something" TK tried to convince his brother, "and we are thousands of miles away from Japan, no one will know you"

"Yeah I know but, Disney Land? Aren't we a tad bit to old?" Matt asked.

"You are never to old for Disney Land!" Matt's dad exclaimed as he threw on his big hat that had 2 big Mickey Mouse ears coming out the top.

"Apparently not…" Matt stated bluntly.

XXX

"So where are we going?" Tai asked his dad curiously.

"It's a surprise" Mr Kamiya stated excitedly.

"I hate surprises" Tai grumbled under his breath as he leaned against the window of the car.

Kari giggled, "Except when Sora kissed you, bet you liked that surprise" she winked at him slyly.

Tai chuckled to himself as he blushed lightly, but then continued his moping for the rest of the trip.

XXX

**A/N yes I am stalling for what's about to come up, sorry for the long wait while I wrote exams and had like a hundred other things happen in my life, but now the story will hopefully have no more breaks. Hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

XXX

"Who wants picture with Chip and Dale?" Nancy asked, more enthusiastic than what Matt would have liked. "Come on boys" she begged.

"Fine, but you better not show this to any of your friends" Matt said as he and TK walked over to the Chip and Dale.

As TK and Matt smiled their most convincing fake smiles ever Matt said between his clenched teeth, "How you holding up?" Matt was already sweating because he had decided to wear his dark jeans and black collared shirt on one of the hottest days of the year.

"I can't get her out of my mind" TK said in the same manner while Nancy tried to figure out how to use the digital camera. TK's smile dropped when he saw a young woman clad in a white mini skirt and pink tank top. She was carrying a white jersey and her brunette hair seemed to fall easily to her shoulders as her sunglasses turned to look at him.

"It's her…" TK said as he walked off to the young woman. His mom had just figured out how to use the camera and so had a picture with TK walking in front of Matt and two very confused chipmunks.

XXX

Kari had just walked in with Tai; while they waited for their parents to pay they figured they'd try seeing if they could see anyone they knew. Tai spotted an orange haired girl whom he thought might be Sora. He ran off after her but when she turned around he realised it wasn't her. _Sora lives in Japan, not America, what was I thinking? _He thought, disappointed at this discovery, _please wait for me Sora_.

Kari saw her brother run off and turned around to see if she could see where he'd gone to when her eyes suddenly locked with those of a the blonde haired boy, they stared at each other for so long, locked in a gaze that met the sunset with an ocean. Kari wasn't sure if it truly was him, but deep inside she knew it was him. He came running over to her, ruining his mom's photo. She didn't care though; she got to see him again, which was all she needed.

XXX

As TK was running over to Kari he saw another boy run up and start talking to her. It wasn't her brother, but he had a similar appeal to Tai. His hair was maroon and spiked up similar to the way Tai spiked his hair up. He almost seemed to be related to Tai because even his face resembled that of a younger version of Tai.

"Hey Kari, what you doing here?" he asked casually.

"Oh, just here with my family, you know, the whole "last time we are together" trip before school starts" Kari told the Tai clone.

"Oh, same here, kinda, only difference is my family isn't here" the clone informed her

"You're here by yourself?" Kari asked…

Okay, lets me shed some light on this sad but true tale, for those of you who may be confused.

When the Kamiya's first moved to America they had no relatives to which they could turn, and they knew nobody. The family struggled to adapt to the new environment, but never lost touch with their old one. The Kamiya parents decided it may be best to leave their old tradition where it belonged, in Japan. When Kari was going to school she easily made friends, including a boy by the name of Davis. The two family's had a lot in common, but mainly, the two fathers worked in the same building, and so they got together often for dinner or a simple picnic.

The relationship that would have undoubtedly been that of TK and Kari's became that of Davis and Kari's, but neither ever knew the difference. Gradually they developed feelings for one another, but were both to shy to let the other know. Sure, Davis was naughty, and maybe a little obnoxious, but for some reason Kari loved him anyway. Maybe Kari was very shy, but that didn't stop the feelings from being formed between the two teens. This has remained so far, and their feelings have not faltered, that was, until a certain blonde haired boy arrived.

Okay, now we can carry on with the story, unpause everyone.

TK stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two old friends talking. What could he do? He was an outsider in this world, how could he impose on their perfect world. TK assumed that they were dating by the way they were always smiling and how they acted so he walked back to where his parents and Matt were.

"How'd that go" Matt asked slyly. TK just shook his head and playfully pushed him. However as he did this Matt lost balance and tripped, landing in the pond behind them.

"Oh, sorry Matt" TK said as he helped his brother our of the tiny fish pond.

XXX

The day slowly progressed and neither TK nor Kari gave the other a second thought. The massive size of the theme park meant that they didn't have to ever see one another, which was alright by them, they didn't want to spoil their holiday with seeing someone they barely knew.

After one of the water rides the Kamiya's had been on Kari walked over to a hot dog and popcorn stand. Her father had given her and Tai money to buy them a small snack before they headed off to the 4D theatre. Tai had given Kari the responsibility of getting everything while he chased after a stylish red head.

While Kari was busy buying everything she came across some of her 'friends' that had decided to pick up some boys to take to a club that evening. Kari didn't know what to tell them, she wasn't exactly the most popular girl at school, nor was she open about her family life. She didn't want people to judge her or make her an outcast for the rest of her school carrier.

"So, Kari, what you doing here?" asked one of the girls.

"Maybe it's the same thing you're doing here" Kari said in her most snobbish accent to try mimic, but not mock the other girl.

"Oh, so you were also invited to Davis' party tonight?" another girl asked.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" _Why wasn't I?_ Kari thought to herself.

"You guys are like, tight, aren't you?" the one who could be indentified as the leader asked Kari.

"Very, we- hang out a lot together" trying to change the subject Kari looked at some of the good looking guys behind the pack of girls. "So, are these guys you're escorts for the evening?"

"Naturally, where's yours, if you even have one" same girls asked her.

"Um, well I haven't found the right guy for the job" Kari told her nervously

"You shouldn't need to look" the girls snapped at her. Her eyes scanned the area, "Hmm, what about that guy over there" she pointed to a blonde haired boy not to far from them.

"He's" Kari was about to protest, but stopped, "he's perfect Sam" she said.

"You see, some people just have an eye for such things, now girls let's move out and get ready for the party of the centaury" Sam, the leader said as they all moved off.

"It wasn't her, but I think she's here, I keep seeing her face every- Kari, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"It's nothing Tai, don't worry" Kari told her brother as she stared at TK, hair falling in front of her face, covering up some of the blush.

"Hey, is that TK over there with the rest of his family?" Tai asked enthusiastically

"Um, maybe we'll see them later let's just enjoy this family time together" Kari said quickly.

"You're right" Tai said defeated, "maybe they'll be on the same ride as us or we'll see them later" Tai convinced himself.

XXX

"Okay, I've just formulated a new equation for Newton and his buddies" Matt proclaimed as the family walked out of the ride and he gripped a flag pole, "Hot dog plus rollercoaster equals bad news for Matt" he said as he rushed to the bathroom.

The rest of the family laughed as they waited for Matt to return. The sun was beginning to set and they decided to get home. It had been a long day for all of them with the weather that they were still adjusting to and they decided to go home and rest in their American Hotel because they were still adjusting to the time difference.

The setting sun made them all feel peaceful but what disturbed them was that people were still lining up to go on rides. As they passed by they saw some people they thought they knew…

XXX

"Wait, we need to have a stranger with us?" Mr Kamiya asked the person managing the rollercoaster.

"I-I'm afraid so sir, safety regulations state that there must be four people in the cart at all times" the young man said nervously.

"Please, my wife's not feeling to well, can't you make an exception" Mr Kamiya pleaded.

Tai was highly uninterested in the situation and was busy chatting up some girls that were behind them. Kari, however, had seen someone she knew, a certain blonde that made her melt, and she didn't know why. Kari remembered that challenge, "Why this blonde?" Kari whined, but then got an idea. "Hey, TK, over here" she waved to TK, who waved back at her, "Come over here" she called to him, he spoke to his parents and they nodded their heads.

"Don't worry sir, my boyfriends just arrived" Kari said sneakily before TK had arrived. As soon as he had ducked under the rope and to them Kari threw her arms around him, "Play along" she whispered, "where were you baby, we almost had to go without you" Kari asked in her most sexy tone of voice.

TK was still quite confused so Kari jabbed him in the sides "Sorry hon, but you know what some of these rollercoaster rides do to my stomach, you know, hot dog plus rollercoaster equals bad for M- TK" he said with a grin on his face.

Tai, who had become very interested, said his twenty cents for the conversation, "Now, now you two crazy love birds, save it, and let's ride" he pumped his fist in the air as the climbed aboard.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"I never knew your sister had a boyfriend" Tai's dad said

_I can't keep up_

_But I can't back down_

_I've been losing_

_So much time…_

They all got in; it was thin and split in two sections, Kari and TK in the front with Kari in front of TK, with Tai and his dad in the back with Tai in front. "Hold on tight" the young man commanding the ride said as they moved off on the river. Kari, instinctively, leaned back into TK as they went off.

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

It wasn't a rollercoaster ride per say, but rather a nice water ride with a few bumps every now and then. It had many other things to display, but the main highlight was that they went to one of the highest point in Disney Land and saw the life that it had…

_What other things_

_That I want to say_

_Just I'm coming alright_

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here…_

Tai saw a red head from where he was, but this time he didn't just see her back, he saw her face as well and stood up in the boat, "Sora!" he cried out to the girl before they went down into a cave like area.

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people _

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

They headed up quite a steed climb and they knew what was about to come. TK could feel Kari tense up as they reached the top and so wrapped his arms around her waist, "I wont' let anything happen to you…"

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite feel you heart/ I can't quite fill you out?_

_Everything she does_

_Is beautiful_

_Everything she does_

_Is right_

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

_and me_

By the time they were done they were soaking wet, which led them to the conclusion that with the fading light going on a water ride was not the smartest thing to do. Tai scanned the area but could not find the person he had called to anywhere, but TK and Kari had their own agenda.

"I want to see you again" Kari told TK.

"When? It's kind of hard with my parents lugging us around everywhere" TK explained to Kari.

"What about tonight?" the idea seemed to come to her.

"Well it's kind of…"

"Please TK, you'll get to see more of American than you could ever see" Kari tried to convince him.

_And all other people_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people _

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Okay, I'll be there" TK said, defeated.

"Awesome" she leaned in close to him and whispered, "be discreet, my address is in your jacket pocket" she told him.

TK gave her a hug, "See you tonight" he smiled as Kari and the rest of the Kamiya's walked off. Kari waved back as they headed for the exit of Disney world while TK located his parents.

"They seem like nice people" Nancy said, "you know we used to know them" she informed her two boys"

"Really…" TK said as he gazed into the sunset…

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_______________________________________________________________________

So, what you guys think? I know it's been *checks watch* a very long time since I updated, so I promise to make it up to you guys. Be prepared for some interesting chapters.

Please review me any thoughts you had on this, even if you hated it I want to know so that I can improve myself. Praise, criticize, flame, whatever you do, send me a review so that I can make what's wrong right for future chapters and stories. I hope I got to all the gammer errors.

On another note, here's a thought for you guys; should the red haired lady that Tai called to be Sora? Or should she just be another girl Tai mistakes for Sora, you guys decide and tell me in the review or pm me.

Just to get all the legal things out: Digimon isn't owned by me, and neither is the song You and Me by Lifehouse

Thanks for your patience, hope it was worth the wait ^_^


	6. Night on the town

Hey guys just want to thank everyone who read the last chapter, you guys' rock.

I'm not really sure what I'm going to be doing with this chapter, so I'm hoping that my general idea will work.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or the song "It ends tonight" by The All American Rejects. Just so you guys know it took me forever to find a song that would suit well, hope this one does.

Here we go…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Night on the town**

_5 months ago_

_Dear Hope_

_I've come to realise that something's in life just aren't meant to be, that sometimes we do fall in love with the wrong person, but how can you stop loving them when you've known them for a lifetime? How can you be the one to just pretend like there's nothing there? I want to be that person, but I'm just not…_

_AngelofLight_

"Come on Matt please, this may be the last chance I get to see her"

"No ways TK, if mom and dad find out they'll flip, this girl cannot be that important" Matt tried to persuade his brother into not making what could be a colossal mistake.

"She is, trust me she is. It's just one night; then I'll never speak about her again, just one more time" TK told Matt, already knowing that he would go no matter what he said.

"All my trying to convince you to stay won't make you stay will it?" Matt asked, defeated as TK shook his head, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going, and don't worry about mom, I got a plan" Matt said sneakily.

"Thanks Matt, I owe you one" TK said as he sneaked out the room, knowing that his parents were in the bed room next door.

"Yeah, you do" Matt said as he turned the TV in their room up.

XXX

"How do you know he's actually going to show up Kari, you barely know him" Yolie said, trying to convince Kari that she had just made a terrible mistake.

"I know I know, but- I feel like I've known him my whole life" Kari said as she walked outside Davis' house and gazed at the night sky.

"Kari, there's no such thing as love at first site, besides, I thought you had a thing for Davis anyway" Yolie reasoned.

"I do, but that's different, with TK, we just sort of, clicked" Kari said, not looking at Yolie, hiding the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Kari, trust me, I know what it's like to be infatuated with somebody, but that doesn't make it love, especially when you met him on a plane" Yolie persisted.

"Don't worry Yolie, it's just for one night, I can handle it for one night" Kari said, knowing that no matter what her friend said it wouldn't change her mind.

XXX

_What am I doing? I barely know this girl, yet I'm willing to risk being punished just to see her for one night. This is insane; she's just a girl, why do I care? That question I can't answer, so maybe tonight I'll be able to, somehow I'll find a way._

TK was walking down the slightly wet pavement, wet from the light rain they had had. He took the address out of his pocket and stared at it again. He looked up at the house he was in front of; then down at the piece of parchment Kari had given him and knew he was at the right place.

It was intimidating for him, he barely knew Kari, and so he didn't know if he would be stood up or not. In his heart of hearts though he knew he wouldn't be. At the same time this was America, and the people are very different in America to in Japan, how was he supposed to find her? _This is going to be an interesting ride_ he thought to himself. He started walking towards the large door of the house, _if I don't see her right away, I turn back and go straight back to the hotel._

XXX

Kari was becoming anxious, it had been an hour and TK hadn't shown up yet, it was dawning on her that maybe she'd been stood up. As she paced around she walked into Davis, "Sorry Davis, I didn't see you there" she blushed.

"It's okay Kari, um, what are you doing here?" he asked her, trying to be as polite as possible.

"You invited me remember?"

"I did? Oh yeah right I remember, who'd you come with?" he asked inquisitively.

"My date will be here soon" Kari said, putting the emphasis on "date".

"Date?" Davis asked very curious as to who it could be. "Cool, well I must meet the lucky guy"

"Sure," Kari was getting nervous, if TK didn't show up it would be a social flush for her, and for that to happen this early in the year would _really suck _Kari thought. "Ah you may get to do so sooner than later, here he is!" Kari said when she saw the blonde walk through the doorway into the house. He smiled and waved at her from across the room. She pulled Davis along with her to greet TK so the two men in her life could meet for the first time.

XXX

Now that TK had met the maroon haired boy known as Davis he began to understand Kari's lifestyle, and how different it was to his. He and Kari lived separate lives, ones that would never meet. There would be too many complications, to many conflicts of interest, it could never work out between them, but TK thought that at least he could enjoy her company, just one last time tonight, and then he could leave any thoughts and feelings for her behind him.

This moment was all that mattered to TK, and to Kari, as they danced they could feel the heat of passion rising within them, as they swayed to the music their eyes locked, and the world around them seemed to drift away into the darkness. Eventually even the music had faded it became just the two of them, alone.

"Kari! Kari!" a voice yelled, bringing them back to reality. It was one of Kari's friends whom TK had not met yet, either that or he couldn't remember her. The violet haired girl was whispering something to her, but with all the noise all he could hear was, "not a good idea" and "this is bad." _Why do I get the feeling I'm not very welcomed here_ TK thought to himself.

When they were finally done talking Kari walked up to TK, "shall we continue?" she asked in an almost posh accent.

TK chuckled, "I'd like that…" as he said that the song changed to one much slowed…

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

TK wrapped his arms around Kari's waist and Kari placed her arms on top of TK's and they began swaying to the song…

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Kari leaned into TK as they dance on, feeling the music they got lost in each others embrace, losing sight of the world, concentrating on what really mattered; the two of them, here together, tonight…

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

Kari could feel her phone vibrating; someone was calling her, but she didn't care right now. Kari leaned her head onto TK's chest as they continued to go with the music…

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain._

Kari's phone started to vibrate again, but this time she decided to answer it, "Just hang on a sec please" she told TK. Kari looked at the caller ID and saw it was her mom. "Mom never calls unless it's important" she said to herself. "Hi mom, just hold on" Kari said as she walked outside. TK trailed behind, eager to hear what was going on.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can" Kari spoke into the phone.

"Everything alright?" TK asked.

"No, no it's not, I'm sorry TK but I have to go, my grandfather's really sick and in hospital so I'm going to go meet him in the hospital" she explained

"I'll go with, can't let a pretty girl like you roam the streets at night alone" TK said, half jokingly, half very serious.

They walked outside and turned onto the pavement. The hospital was very close to where Davis lived because of how paranoid his mother was about her children's health. This happened to work out well with Kari because that was the hospital that her grandfather was at.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little and  
Sorry won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

"Kari! It looks like you got here just in time" Kari's mother said, relieved to see her daughter.

"In time for what mom?" Kari asked, scared of what the answer would be.

"In time to say goodbye, he won't last much longer Kari" Tai came up and told her

The gasp from Kari told everyone that they should leave her and her grandfather alone for a while. TK knew that this would probably be the last time he ever saw Kari, but he also knew that saying goodbye to her grandpa was far more important than what he wanted.

"Go Kari" TK told her, "I'll wait here" he said as he smiled at her

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better than I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

Kari and her grandfather talked for some time, they looked over at each family member individually, and it seemed obvious that they were talking about each one of them, laughing along the way. The others came in as well and the kept talking, enjoying themselves, you wouldn't know who was the one in hospital from the way Kari's granddad acted. Eventually the nurse came in and told them all that her should get his rest. Kari walked out in leaped into TK's arms, crying into his chest. TK just wrapped his arms around her and comforted her, it was the only thing he could do now.

_  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right,  
It's too late to fight,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight, just a little insight  
Won't make this right, it's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight,  
Tonight,  
Insight,  
When darkness turns to light it ends tonight_

_Does it end here tonight?_ TK thought, hoping that it would never end…

* * *

Well, this chapter has been interesting, hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review when you're done, it's always encouraging to hear from you guys, as long as you don't flame I don't mind, constructive criticism is always welcome.

So, here's the chapter thought for all the reviewers to decide: Which of the older digidestineds do you want to see out of Joe, Mimi and Izzy? You guys choose and I'll put the one in. The others will appear later.

Thanks everyone, and remember, review.


	7. Just hold on to me

Hey everybody, I just want to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter. It's always an encouragement to get a review from you guys.

Hikari-and-Akari

Aster Selene

Cherry Blossom Haiku

pranksta-4-lyf

guavawolf

These are the results of who will be in this chapter.

Joe: 0

Mimi: 3

Izzy: 2

I had really hoped that it would be Joe, but the fans have spoken, so Mimi will be the cameo in this chapter. For all you who voted for Izzy I may put him in, I may not, at least not this chapter, you'll have to read to find out.

I don't really know what to do in this chapter, to be honest this story wasn't intended to be longer than 5 chapters, so there is some flawed planning on my part, so you'll have to forgive me if this chapter is bad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, I can't be blunter, well I probably could, but I don't want to be. Also I don't own "Hold on" by Take That, but I didn't use it as a song... read to find out what I mean.

Here we go…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hold on to me**

_Dear Angeloflight_

_Something I learnt a while ago when my parents divorced was that there are some things in this world that we can't control, like the person who we fall in love with. Sometimes we look at our life and wonder how it managed to become the way it currently is. However, there are other forces that work in this world beside that of darkness and despair. You were meant to read and review my story all those months ago, which means that we're meant to talk about this now. What I'm trying to say is that you're in this situation for a reason, and that truly is an encouraging thought._

_**Hope **__you manage to figure everything out_

XXX

TK lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how Kari was doing. That was all that was had been on his mind for the past two and a half hours. TK felt so helpless, how could he make her feel better? The answer was simple; he couldn't. The best thing for her right now was to just stay out of her life, if necessary forever. TK didn't love her, there's no such thing as love at first sight right?

XXX

The sun rose in the small hotel room that the Ishida's and Takashi's had rented. It was quiet though, nothing could be heard but the faint sound of a cell phone in the room next doors to TK and Matt's; their parents room. Suddenly the voice of their father speaking tiredly into the phone erupted throughout the rooms as he had apparent heard very bad news.

The door unlocks and Mr Ishida walked into the room. He called Matt and TK to the other room where he and his mother slept in their separate beds. "Matt, TK, something terrible has happened" he said to them in his most serious tone, in fact he hadn't been this serious since he told the boys that he and their mother were getting a divorce all those years ago.

"Guys - the call I just received was about an old friend of mine who just died in hospital this morning. His name was Jin Kamiya; he was basically the man who made me the man I am today. Without him I'd still be cleaning golf balls and the golfing range" he explained to them.

Everyone in the family let out a small gasp, "When's the funeral dad?" Matt asked the question that was on his mind, and his mothers, but not TK's.

_I hope Kari's alright_ TK thought, "I don't know, his son was just on the phone with me and told me that he died, nothing more."

"Will you excuse me for a while please?" TK asked, his father nodded as TK walked into the room he and Matt shared. TK quickly threw on clothes and raced out the door. He didn't know why he was going to her, all he knew was that she was in pain, he knew because he could feel her pain. Years afterwards TK would look back on this moment and wonder how he knew, but right now all he knew was that Kari needed him.

XXX

It had started raining; thunder and lightning shook the earth as Mr Kamiya told Tai and Kari about the death of their granddad. Kari had immediately burst into tears, she already knew that he died in the night, but to hear it was so much worse. At first she just denied it, but in her heart she knew that he was dead. Never would he tell her his stories of war, or how he and her grandmother met. Never would his smile and light make a gloomy room brighten up.

Her mother held onto her as Kari wept in her mother's arms. "Some things we can't explain Kari, sometimes we just have to press forward, knowing that he's in a better place now" she told her. They heard the doorbell ring, wondering who it could be Mrs Kamiya told Tai to open the door.

Tai opened the door to see a somewhat familiar face. The stood TK, drenched from head to toe because of the storm. Kari looked at who was standing in the doorway. As if instinctively she got up and ran towards him. Kari ran into his arms, just wanting to be with him, not really knowing why she actually ran into his arms. She would've backed off, but TK put his arms around her, just trying to comfort her the only way he knew how; by being there for her through the worst parts of her life.

Softly TK sang to her while she wept in her arms, "I don't wanna see you hurting. Just hold on, just hold on to me. I don't wanna see you crying, so hold on, hold on to me."

XXX

The mall was packed, people were everywhere; some window shopping, others trying out outfits, or playing with their kids in the various toy shops. Though some may feel very constricted in this place, to others it was almost music. The buzzing, the sound of shoe meeting floor, the noises, the smells, it had a life to it that could not be explained. One such person who particularly enjoyed this kind of atmosphere was a girl by the name of Mimi.

For the most part she was a rich Japanese girl whose parents had moved to America when she was young. Mimi practically was American, especially how she acted. As unimportant as that was at this current point in time, it will become crucial later on.

As Mimi walked down the corridors she noticed two people at the coffee shop talking. The one she recognized almost immediately as Tai's sister _What was her name again?_ She pondered. The other, about the same age as Kari, seemed somewhat familiar, like she'd seem him in a dream at some point.

The way the two were acting you'd think they were dating, but something almost seemed wrong about that picture. Tai's sister (Kari) looked like she had been crying, and for reasons unknown Mimi felt that it was her duty to find out why. Mimi slowly walked up to the two, "Hi there" she greeted in a tone almost too cheerfully.

"Oh *sniff* hi Mimi" Tai's sister greeted her back.

"Who's your friend---?" Mimi wanted to say her name, but she could not remember it no matter how hard she tried.

"Oh right *sniff* TK, meet Mimi, Mimi, this is TK my---"

"Boyfriend?" Mimi asked her, already stating her observation.

Both blushed enough that the red umbrella above them seemed pink next to them. "Not quite, he's an old friend of mine from Japan" Kari explained.

"Hey Kari, I should be getting back" TK told Kari… _Kari! That's what her name was- is- whatever_ Mimi thought to herself.

"Okay, thanks TK, I'll see you soon" Kari told him.

"I hope so" he said as he hugged her goodbye and then walked off.

"He's a nice guy, you guys should date; you two would be a perfect couple" Mimi told Kari.

"I wish it were that simple" Kari thought out loud.

* * *

So, the question on my mind: What you all think of it? I thought it went quite well, but I'm a little biased hehehe. Send me a review to tell me what you thought, if you thought it sucked, tell me so I can make it better and then I can improve my own writing style (whatever it is).

Did you guys like the Mimi bit, I had a random idea to use her in future chapters at some point, which leads onto the question for this chapter: Do you want this to be a Mimato or not? Tell me in the review that you'll hopefully be writing any minute now.

I watched Moulan Rouge, so now I want to write a musical, sorry that was random, I'll leave you guys to it, hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
